


What We Are

by EllaBella23



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaBella23/pseuds/EllaBella23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kate goes to Tommy for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Are

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still really bad at writing fanfic, ok. Don't hate me.

For the third time this week Kate found herself in Tommy’s bed. Clint kept teasing her about Tommy being her boyfriend, and she kept denying it, but she couldn’t deny that he did have a point. And she should probably have the conversation with Tommy about what exactly they are, except she was naked and his face was between her legs, and she just couldn’t find it in herself to bring it up. Her fingers tangled in his white blonde hair encouraging him to keep doing what he was doing as her head reared back in pleasure. He looked up at her. “You ok, Kate?" He asked. Kate looked down at him, and pouted, she didn’t like it when he stopped what he was doing, especially when he was doing that. “Tommyyy." She whined. 

Tommy crawled up and stopped her whining with a kiss. “Tell me what you want Kate." he said teasingly peppering her neck and chest with kisses. He seemed to forget that just seconds ago he noticed something was off with her, and she was completely ok with that, because the was he was kissing her made her forget what she had been thinking about. 

"I swear to God, Tommy Shepherd, if you don’t do me right now I’m going to throw a fit." He smirked as he lined his hips up with hers and pushed inside of her, and began to thrust, fast. She arched her back and gripped the sheets. Most girls said they couldn’t seem to get off properly without a vibrator, but then again most girls weren’t regularly sleeping with a speed mutant. 

By the time Tommy was done, she had lost track of just how many times she had come apart. He kissed her one last time and rolled off of her. Kate frowned at the sudden emptiness, but rolled on to her side so she could cuddle up next to him. She thought about bringing up the topic of what they were, but she knew that would complicate things, and instead chose to say silent. “Penny for your thoughts, Katie-bird?" He asked. 

Kate rolled her eyes. “I told you not to call me that." Now she most definitely wasn’t going to talk about whatever they were. Sleeping with Tommy was good, but dating him would be too complicated or her to even try to comprehend. And the last thing she needed in her life was more complications.

"I’m sleeping here." She said simply, letting her head rest on his chest. He nodded and kissed the top of her head as he ran his fingers through her hair.


End file.
